


With Life Comes a Name.

by NotReallyHere (Actuallysortahere)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallysortahere/pseuds/NotReallyHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the birth of a new, artifical lifeform residing within the newly created anima weapons, one warrior decides to give it a name, so that it might feel more welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Life Comes a Name.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I decided to write after finally finishing the 240 anima weapon grind and thinking it'd be appropriate to give it its own name.

With life comes a name.

Azys Lla. The floating complex had played host to a number of important battles recently, the Warriors of Light fending off Garleans, Giant primals and even the Ishgardian Archbishop. But today held no such importance, as Harkas waited patiently, sat propped up against the brass coloured rings that bordered the small pier like platforms that made up Helix. On the far side of the circular floor, Gerolt worked, the constant, unwavering rhythm of Hammer on metal ringing out near constantly, as he put all his skill into a singular weapon. The new housing for the mysterious anima soul, a weapon that promised to be incredibly powerful, and though Harkas was reluctant to hang up the axe, carved from Ifrits horn, that had brought her this far, she’d be lying if she wasn’t curious, after all, she’d been asked after personally by Rowena, as had several other echo-blessed members of her free company.

But for the time being, this was her turn, after all, it was a hefty battle-axe that Gerolt was forging. The anima was a peculiar being, a small, white figure not unlike the fairies her sister Reisui summoned, was a completely artificial lifeform crafted by Ardashir, who sat not far from Gerolt, completely lost in her notes, and to her credit, this really was something ground breaking. But also particularly boring at this moment in time, as Harkas found herself drifting off, the clanging gradually fading into the background. 

What felt like only a few moments later she was being shaken awake by Ardashir, who face couldn’t even begin to hide her excitement.  
“Harkas, wake up! It’s finished, the anima’s new housing!”  
With a slight groan, the warrior groggily rose to her feet, taking a moment to stretch out her arms then shifting her head to crack her stiff neck, before striding over to where Gerolt was knelt by his anvil, presumably adding the finishing touches. It was only as she drew closer that she realised that Gerolt was actually doubled over, panting from the exertion. Without even looking up at Harkas, amid deep breaths, he managed a handful of words.  
“It’s…It’s done, Lass. Hold her up an’ see how she feels.”

Nodding, Harkas sidles around his hunched form, tentatively brushing her fingers against the haft of the axe, before gripping it tightly and lifting it off its resting place, as the black vein sparked into life, a vivid orange, much like the flames that adorned her previous axe. It was far lighter than she expected, able to be comfortably held in one hand, though it’d still require two to wield properly, and its design was a little more complicated that she liked, obviously Gerolt had taken some creative liberties with the rows of spikes that jutted from it’s top-most edge, but she could get used to it, it definitely had appeal.  
“The pinnacle o’ craftsmanship, courtesy o’ yours truly, and the nodes what taught me the ins an’ outs of Allagan Technology- The Axe of the Blood Emperor!” Gerolt proudly declared as he pushed himself to his feet. Through the haft, Harkas could feel a pulse of energy as the Anima within roused from its slumber, and taking the moment in stride, she hefted the axe into the air much like a victory cheer, to the applause of Ardashir.

A few seconds later, Harkas lowered the axe, holstering it on the latch on her back, before turning to Gerolt.  
“Gerolt, I have a quick question. You made this axe specifically for me, yes? And it’s the only one of its kind so far?”  
“Aye Lass, an’ it’s me masterpiece. Ain’t no finer axe in the Alliance.” He replied, still looking incredibly proud as he puffs out his chest.  
“And the anima itself, we agreed it sounded more…feminine, correct?”  
“…Aye, I guess we did.” he answers, a small amount of confidence lost to confusion.  
“Well…given all that…shouldn’t it be the Axe of the Blood Empress? It’s wielded by a woman, inhabited by what we think is a female, it makes sense, right?”  
Deflating a bit more, Gerolt shrugs. “…Aye… I guess ye’ve got a point there, Lass. Call it what ye want.” He concedes, the slight disappointment audible in his voice.

That evening, back within her cottage in the Mists, an idea strikes Harkas. Approaching the anima weapon, which she had left propped up on one of her couches, she tapped lightly on the blade with the back of her fingers.  
“Hey uh…Anima? Have you uh…got..a moment?” she asks, clearly unsure of how to draw the anima soul out, though her actions seem to work, as a few seconds later, a bright, white light forms in the air just beside the axe, and the familiar, mystical form of the living weapon bursts into reality, looking much like a tiny, pure white humanoid, with small horns, a set of wings that look like they were shaped snow, and arms and legs that taper to soft points.  
“Yes, Harkas? What did you need of me?” comes its soft voice, more from the being itself than a specific mouth.  
Taking a moment to organise her thoughts before speaking, Harkas partially leans against the arm of the couch. “I’ve been thinking. Mostly about you and the fact that you don’t have a name yet, and that just calling you anima or something along those lines feels…wrong. Like calling someone just by race. I think I’ve come up with a name for you, if you want to hear it.”  
“If it is what you would prefer, then I am happy to hear your proposal.” The light replies.  
Nodding, Harkas brings out a grimoire, similar to that used by her sister Rei in her scholarly duties. “Well, to start off with, you really remind me of those fairing that Rei summons all the time. Eos and Selene she says they’re called. So I tried thinking of a name like those, but I don’t know much about Nymian stuff. Then a few minutes ago, I remembered something, a story we were told years and years ago when we were little. About fairies that lived in the forests. They had a queen that lead them, and I thought that since you reside within the Blood Empress… or are the Blood Empress, I don’t know how that works… but since Empress and Queen are basically the same thing, I thought, maybe you’d like the name ‘Titania’?” she explained, voice full of hope, partly that the idea was liked, and partly that she explained it well enough.

There was a brief pause as the Anima considered the proposal, which Harkas passed with bated breath, until finally, the soft voice spoke again.  
“Titania…Yes, that name is pleasant, fitting. If that is what you wish for me to be called, then I shall accept happily.” Its voice audibly pleased, even happy at receiving a name.  
“Then, it’s settled for now, I’m glad you like the name. Well, it’s nice to meet you, Titania.” Harkas finishes in a light-hearted tone, offering her hand to the newly dubbed Titania. “Let us together help bring about a better time.”


End file.
